With quick development of Internet technologies, a check-in function is launched in many Internet applications, and check-in of a user in an Internet application denotes that the user has already browsed or used the application. For example, if a user performs check-in on a webpage, it indicates that the user has already browsed the webpage; if a user performs check-in on an application, it indicates that the user has already used the application. Video-based check-in refers to that a behavior in which a user interacts, by using a corresponding terminal, with a video being currently played by a video playback device such as a television, thereby performing check-in on the video, so as to indicate that the user has watched the video. By using the video-based check-in, a response of the user to the video can be obtained, thereby promoting video-based audience interaction. For example, if a quantity of users performing check-in on a video is large, it indicates that the video is comparatively popular.
In a related technology, when video-based check-in is performed, a used method is that: a terminal obtains check-in data that is input by a user and is about check-in performed on a video being played, and completes check-in on the video by sending the check-in data to a server. The check-in data is data edited according to a check-in manner of performing check-in on the video after the user corresponding to the terminal determines the check-in manner. For example, if the user determines that the check-in manner of performing check-in on the video is to send a check-in short message service message to the server, the terminal completes check-in on the video by obtaining the check-in short message service message, and by sending the check-in short message service message to the server.
In the related technology, when video-based check-in is performed, a terminal obtains check-in data corresponding to a video check-in manner, and sends the obtained check-in data to a server to complete check-in on a video; after obtaining the video check-in manner, the terminal may obtain the check-in data anytime and anywhere, or even may receive check-in data forwarded by another terminal, and therefore, a video-based check-in method provided in the related technology allows the terminal to perform check-in anytime and anywhere by default. In this situation, even a user who does not watch the video may also perform check-in on the video by using a corresponding terminal, so that authenticity of check-in data obtained by performing check-in on the video is not high, and thereby reliability of a response of the user to the video obtained according to the check-in data is not high.